Tanks exist that have sloped bottoms to help empty and/or clean solids from the bottom of the tank. However, because these solids adhere to the bottom of the tank, some of the solids do not slide out of the tank. Thus, removal and/or cleaning of the deposited solids from the bottom of the tank is labor intensive, time consuming, and costly. Moreover, because workers must enter the confined space of the tanks to remove and/or clean the deposited solids from the bottom of the tank, the workers entering the confined space are exposed to hazardous confined space conditions and atmosphere.
Accordingly there remains a need in the art for a tank that is less labor intensive to clean, takes less time to clean, and does not require workers to enter the tank at any time.